


Purple catastrophe

by TwinkyMarthBoy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad references and jokes, Boners, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Oral sex too i guess, Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Surprise snack, This is entirely a joke, Wet Dream, We’re really sorry this exists it haunts us too, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkyMarthBoy/pseuds/TwinkyMarthBoy
Summary: Lorenz has a wet dream about Claude and feels UnNoble because of his actions. His solution? Bang on Claudes door at midnight until he lets him in.OrClaude and Lorenz arehorny and decide the best way to release the tension is to fuck it out. Sorry not sorry.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Purple catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to anybody who found this fic. Sorry for the absolute chaos you're about to read. Me and my friend were dicking around at 12 am and decided to write this fic which is on crack. Dont take it seriously and I sincerely apologize if the characters are not in character. Lmfao enjoy. This is our first ever fic so I can say its worth shit, It is not good but please enjoy anyway.

“Claude!” Lorenz shouted banging on his door demanding to be let in as his erection pressed heavily against his pants. He had been banging the door for 20 minutes and by now the wet dream had taken hold of his entire being, or more importantly took hold of what was pressing hard against his pants.

Claude opened his door, “What do you wa- WOAH Lorenz whatcha packing down there?”

Lorenz who had been disheveled from banging on the door for the last 20 minutes, blushed crimson red. “Well you see I...I had a dream about us and...” he trailed off. Thats when he realized how  
ridiculous he must seem. What with a  
boner jutting outwards while banging on his former classmates door demanding to be let in to what? Let Claude fuck him?

As he gazed at Claude he realized he was no longer looking at Lorenz but at his boner. He watched as Claude gulped before eyeing him again. “Wow Lorenz I had no idea you were so...girthy” He smiled before taking a step back. “Well then, how about you come in and tell me just what kind of dream you had huh?”

Lorenz all too eager, pushed Claude against his chest until Claude hit the edge of the bed. Both of their erect peens pressing hard against each other. Lorenz didn't realize how hard Claude was until he was fully pressed against him.

Claude smirked, pleased by the eagerness of his purple pubed companion. “You could at least shut the door first.” Lorenz’s faced burned red as he got up to close the door. He turned around to see Claude already beginning to remove his shirt. “Stop!” Lorenz shouted, “As a noble myself i should...assist in de-clothing you”. Claude looked up and hooked his finger to pull Lorenz closer. “Then do it with ur teeth.” He purred into Lorenz’s ear

Taken aback by Claude’s dirty talk, lorenz blushed even harder, before getting to work on claudes pants. As he brought his mouth closer to the waistband to start pulling them down, his noble nose brushed against Claude’s dick, which was now rock solid. Unable to control his urges after his steamy dream, he licked it through the fabric.

Claude threw his head back and groaned. “Lor-Lorenz!” He gasped. Unable to help himself, Lorenz pressed harder with his teeth against Claudes concealed dick. He had to be careful Lorenz didnt chip one of his noble teeth on Claudes enormously hard dick but it was so damn hard when Claude tasted so good in his mouth.

Lorenz, who could barely keep his hands off his own dick, started to tell claude about his dream in between licks of claudes cock. “The first thing that happened in my dream was that exquisite almyran dick of yours going right down my throat...” Claude could barely control his moans as he said, “well then what are we waiting for?” 

Lorenz eyed Claude for a split second before lifting his lips away from Claudes clothed dick, already missing the sensation. Leaning in close to Claudes face he licked his lips before replying, “Now You’ll know how a true nobles lips feel on that almyran cock of yours”. Then in one motion, Lorenz shucked off Claudes underwear and went to town. 

Claude couldn’t believe how right Lorenz had been. Those soft noble lips must have come straight from heaven as it felt like clouds around his dick. Claude bucked upwards, feeling his precum start to drip into lorenz’s mouth. Lorenz savoured the flavour as he used his tongue to twist around the head of claudes dick. He thought he could taste some leftovers of Dimitri or Felix, but he couldn’t be sure.

Claude couldnt help himself when he grabbed a fistful of Lorenz’s hair, and started bucking harder into Lorenz’s mouth. Lorenz groaned around the mouthful of dick and precum and tried to intake as much of claudes dick into his mouth as he could. He wanted to feel the head hitting the back of his throat when he came. 

As if on cue, Claude busted a fat nut right down lorenz’s throat. He swallowed it in earnest. Claude, who was already starting to harden again, lifted Lorenz up and put him down ass up on the bed. “Nobles need release too.”

Before letting Claude get too ahead of himself Lorenz turned around and placed a hand on his thick almyran chest. “Claude wait, wont you undress me first like a proper gentleman?” Lorenz smirked gesturing to his briefs which were ready to burst with his erection. Claude immediately grabbed lorenz by the ass and tore his pants off clean with the underwear. Now naked and bare in front of him, Claude couldnt take his eyes off of Lorenz’s luscious purple pubes. “Your pubes sparkle just like your annoying ass hair” Claude devilishly smiled before smacking Lorenz’s ass. 

Lorenz was slightly offended by Claude’s jokes and the smacking of his ass, but his almyran dick was too delicious for Lorenz to care. He was losing himself in his lust just thinking about all the ways he wanted Claudes dick in him and started to jerk himself because Claude was taking too damn long to find the lube. “Claude please! I need you now!” Claude rolled his eyes as he found the lube bottle. “Impatient as ever I see. Don’t cum just yet, we still have a lot to do.”

“Then get over here and pump me until I pass out from pleasure!” Lorenz panted unable to take it anymore. Finally Claude found it and lubed himself up(just roll with it lmfao). Grabbing Lorenz’s hand to stop him from jerking off he positioned Lorenz until his ass was right in Claudes face. “If you're so insistent your nobleness, Then i suggest you make some pretty noises for me when I get inside you” Claude whispered seductively. 

Claude took one of his lubed fingers and ran it around the rim of lorenz’s asshole. Lorenz whimpered in pleasure, which made claude even harder. He put one hand around lorenz’s noble dick, making sure to run his fingers through those ever so beautiful purple pubes before taking his other hand and plunging 3 fingers in lorenz’s ass at once. Lorenz cried out in shock, he was used to a little bit of warmup before penetration first! Certainly not 3 fingers at once!

Lorenz couldn’t help himself as he whimpered, his whole body shaking with the pleasure coursing through him. He was panting hard and could feel drool coming out of his mouth and Claude hadn’t even fucked him yet. 

“Thats it keeping making those sounds” Claude groaned while swirling around his fingers in Lorenz’s deliciously pampered asshole. Lorenz cried out, “Clau...Claude my dick...It needs your hand, Please touch me”. Claude unable to resist Lorenz’s begging took his free hand and started to pump Lorenz’s dick as well, Shivering when he ran his hands over the head. 

Lorenz bucked his hips forward into claudes hand. Oh goddess, he had needed this. Claude took his fingers out of lorenz’s ass, and Lorenz moaned as he desperately wanted to be filled. Claude pressed a kiss against the back of lorenz’s neck. “Now, in your dream, did I fuck your brains out or did I FUCK your brains out ?”

A bead of sweat dripped down Lorenz’s neck, where claude started to lap at it before sucking hard into his skin. “Im going to take that as a yes then” Claude whispered against his milky white skin before pressing his dick against Lorenz’s entrance. Lorenz whimpered, goddess how much he wanted claudes dick to fuck the shit out of him until his insides fell out.

Claude groaned as he slowly pushed his cock into Lorenz, feeling the heat of his asshole surround his cock. Lorenz moaned loudly, embarrassing conduct for a noble, but he didn’t care. Being stuffed by Claude was all that was on his mind. His dick still being pumped by Claude’s strong hands, he was in bliss. Claude started to hump, and Lorenz gripped claudes bedsheets, hungry for more. Claude let go of lorenz’s dick to slap his pale ass, giving it a slight pink tone. “L-Lorenz you feel so good..” Claude moaned before thrusting back inside him.

“More Claude! Fill me to completion!” Lorenz shouted no longer caring if anybody heard him, Noble be damned he just wanted Claude. He started to buck in time with Claudes thrusts, when he finally felt claude hit his prostate. Yelping in pleasure he felt Claude start to thrust faster against his ass and his hand pumping him harder as cum started to leak out of his dick.

Claude couldn’t take it anymore. Lorenz screaming in pleasure sent his dick wild. He came hard and fast, pumping ropes of cum all inside lorenz’s noble walls. This was the tipping point Lorenz needed, he bucked and moaned and shook as his cock released, splattering cum all over his stomach and Claude’s bedsheets. Claude slowly removed his dick and kissed Lorenz’s neck. “I see we have a bit of a mess to clean up”

Lorenz chuckled before leaning in close to claudes neck licking a strip of it. “Why dont you clean it up with that dirty mouth of yours.” He said before sucking more of his almyran skin. “If you do there may be more of this in the future” and that was all it took before claude had his mouth plastered to his stomach.

After Claude licked all of lorenz’s cum off of him, he grabbed the stained bedsheets and threw them on the ground. Lorenz looked at him in confusion, his trimmed eyebrows raised. Claude just smirked and said “well we need a fresh canvas for round two dont we?”


End file.
